slyfoxhoundyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Daily
History Sly decided to start a Bondage series where he would create enough content to give his pet Ethiopians an episode every day. Many well known Rangas had been invited to this series. Sly aspired to create a giant 4Chan Thread, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. The town was officially named "Congregation of mouth-breathing fucks ", after a waypoint that Kevin set in Ep. 121. Another goal for Sly was to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year and finishing the series' first season. This goal was not reached by the end of the year (2013) due to Sly's busy schedule, which prevented him from uploading episodes for long periods of time. The first episode was released on November 4th, 2012. The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other undercover slave owners having their slaves build their homes to live in. However, they have also set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin (TomAnex) and Steven (SCMowns) were the first two guests to be upgraded to series regulars. ImmortalHD also became an unofficial series regular starting from Episode 171, until his departure from the series after Episode 300. Some episodes in the second half of the series' first season, specifically the milestone episodes and the Pixelmon arc, have followed a semi-scripted format (bearing similarities to Seasons 3-5 of Sly’s “Minecraft Marriage”). Viewoftown2 A high angle view of the town under construction from Sly's POV. After the events of Episode 149, Steven transplanted the area of the town into a disease ridden vaginal cavity. It resulted in a misplacement of landmarks and ‘water glitches’ around the town boundaries. More 'town transplants' were made after Episode 215 and 304 when they updated to newer versions of Minecraft. Major mods such as Mo’ Creatures and Twilight Forest were replaced by Custom NPCs (Ep. 151-347), DivineRPG (Ep. 150-215), Pixelmon (Ep. 216-304) and Aether (Ep. 305-312). Mo' Creatures (1.6.2) was brought back in Episode 313. The series went on an indefinite hiatus after Episode 339 (released on November 26th 2013), possibly due to declining views and overall lack of interest from subscribers after the 300th episode. The 340th episode of the series was finally released six months later on May 15th 2014, confirming that plans for the perfect race was not officially abandoned as Sly had not reached his 365 episode goal. After another hiatus, Minecraft Daily returned once again on August 11, 2014 with Episode 348. This was the first episode since Sly's retirement from the Creatures. Due to the results of a poll for his subscribers, Sly announced that the rest of Season 1 would continue regularly without a final "milestone" episode. The last few episodes consisted of Sly's new main crew going into creative mode and building monuments and minigames all over the town whilst reminiscing about past events. Season 1 officially ended on August 28, 2014. The Minecraft world where the series took place (including Guam) was later released as a survival map server for Sly's fans following the conclusion of the season. Guests Episodes #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8NCGiJqbgM The best way to start a series! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IVIlMptHcM Duck Rolls - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fy16fmdfKTs Serious Chats! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8ggho1J4yc Bad Luck Sly! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBE0nELmWUM Tales from a Cave - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHJtzEjZmo4 Puppychef wants to play! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgYBuqub2Qc The Light side of the Darker things! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcLRwyEK_2M The Chicken Whisperer! - Ft Lucie] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya03c8Cc7C8 Update City! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSSHGSXMlCM Everything is too Fast! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v49jRO4WkwA Bad Luck Steven! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qglw1wqbUPE Sassy Spider Talk! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a1k4EA7aqE Short Fuss Creeper! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhEVlUSPKCc Bear murdering! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIJCbqngMgg I need to step my house game up! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdX9Yblmuec Pirate Ships Ahoy! - Ft Lucie and Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10vjxws3Brk Going down down in an early round - Ft Lucie and Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcqZ9PlKQPg Underground Beauty! - Ft Lucie and Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBBeRQexA3U Welcome to the League of DRAVEN! - Ft Lucie and Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4lrluyukEk I set my friends on fire! - Ft Lucie and Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUEpSH7i0P0 A Challenger Approaches! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Akbw00soQDU I need BugSpray Like Pronto! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt-E6Zj2EPE Steven is a Trickster! Bad Steven No! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWklTXPehiE My House is looking nice! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnVRz7A84mk Where Do I keep my Diamonds? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBecgG1DVkk I have the worst memory! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQXpIch-A48 Underground Farming! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZ0od2w2Z14 Kevin's House is looking Draven worthy! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_GAduPyhbM The Forest Walkway! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qU68w1UsUw What Steven hates with a passion! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BovGtpUmyzM Castle Walls Rise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pR7uU14ly6o The House Tours! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVqms4LtLk0 A New Challenger Approaches! - Ft Kevin and Nova] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhLB2xHNczg Pumpkins! - Ft Kevin and Nova] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxb97Rg6VJU Awesome Cave of Awesome! - Ft Kevin and Nova] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISEDiI1jclQ The Saddest day in Minecraft! - Ft Kevin and Nova] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iZBUooxOhw WTF Edition! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqICQmwlAS0 We need help! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPVVVYZmvqk No escape - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mewJHR8WpjY Damn you Steven! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael] #Need your help/ feedback Homies! #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITgl82_tFdI Feels a lot like flipping Xmas! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAcM4rskBWA Making Pancakes, Making Bacon Pancakes! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_IXHP-PuQs Super Duluxe High Horse Barn! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3HEfsU1SUM The Twilight Forest you say? - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGSXvZFwFKA JUST TELL US STEVEN! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2AJz-wxbeM Our Horsies are tucked in! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcXH-0izHOw Into Twilight Forest - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xirp2M0wKgQ SO MANY CUTE ANIMALSSS!!! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTeUEAyzF5s The Coolest Boss Monster I've seen! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbiqnIG5Dn0 LavaFarts! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZNhxY7IEH0 The Infamous ManCows! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqtLJ9QzBqs Present Time! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqQBINCHKS0 Little D Lives! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtyBercQuMQ Bye Mister D! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coBF9jnsW28 Lag Out! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJrighJRdb8 Sickness! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn3M-uzDZtM Kevin's Single Ladies! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_s2Jb7sK3r0 Bye Sam :D! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wfcw5AKOAk Waiting on Kevin Geesh! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J19YzemMamM Stevens Unite! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_M4xwxFNRM The Twilight Lich!!! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eoi7ZOjOezc Making my way DownTown! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-usoLO-9Rw BABY PENGUINS! (◕‿◕✿) - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtAsbRw_AQA Taylor Swift remake for Steven! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kat2kh6C_Cs The LightHouse! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbQLwOF_3ho Nether you like it or not! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58u_i8TH0qU Kevin's Victory Road! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5WT4B2YuoA Our Epic LightHouse! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-BtFXYYo78 Ze's Super Highway System! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjojL5Jm0Zc Metal Gear Stories - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvxZq32F-w You too good for me Jungle Cat!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba72QHget3g Building A sexy time room for horsies! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyP7XQr2CAU Preparing for the Goat King! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5Z9OwO6X4E Ze's First Time in the Twilight Forest! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBigieoak3I Trolling the Guys! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkBvPfVrabk Hydra is not having any of it! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwkUWAQ5YkI WTF Edition V2.0 - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VBrYNLiCuU Dr.SlyFox Frankenstein - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eE9BVE8bx4 Kevin Gets the $%^t Done, The Musical! - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTMjYV_-yGg Lady Gaga sees destruction! - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkgSEemhqaA New People Hurray! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVvmTLJzcZY Team Cave Explorers! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8iUWwUuGCI Thanks Creepers! Big Fan! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2FIu7E12s8 Childrens Book! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIGpydAU_3E Lets Rate Chims House! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71rJecBQWtw The Love of the Forest! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3jXb6kNO2c The Worst Luck Ever! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31Jd5fXI9hM Resource City! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZegBZWj-4k Dat Steven! - Ft Steven, ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhRddBO32Z8 Whoops! - Ft Steven, ChimneySwift and Cupquake] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajiuO7fDMYM The Deadly Duo in Minecraft Daily? - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A3iqTNVqMk Pastry that can sink if loud! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDt6i29D7Mw The Word that means Happiness! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKPGEeUyH8Q Speaking in toungues! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRZcFDa5Hoc Getting Ready for a future Epic Battle! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=302UHrmHFvY Magma Cream saves Peoples! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DznU31nLgtM I forgot my keys in the Nether! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zOk6YKgiSE Its learning time for Pbat! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joQjbyxyjus The Boys take down a Lich! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhDOSpfRfiw The Death of the Naga! - Ft PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIj81ncdQgU New Mods Ahoy! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L-YN8XrrFA Lets become Airplane pilots! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9tVgiYzOUQ Hello there my Robot friends! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3HdzeaBXAA Navi helps me find diamonds! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5zw7Xtp-5c Kevin Loves Gas.....Granades! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sNKR0QptUY Constructing our Plane! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXu6mg4ekfc The Devils Plane! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJCWTRHYCN4 Trapped in paradise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOvn-aQh0oM Lets make a nuke! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZI_LvzgNZsQ Stevens house took an Explosive Racks! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUOQVWSB-PY UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAHH - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WGjaKtfw04 That Super Fast Hydra Kill! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDZLKvj6Is0 Preparing to Fly in Twilight Forest! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dbSunh0u-Y Sly's First plane take off and crash... - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM5gX6IyCWs Traveling to the Nether with electricity! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCjppkGjOAE Zapping your problems may cause problems - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgFweuDI0U8 My little House actually looks cool! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fs4zGCpOzXg Everyone get a Fiery Pickaxe!!! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE_MIKI8X8U Super Toilet LIVESSS!! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfVY6YVQ3Js Minecraft FarCry 3 Simulator - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sYM6jE6ntg My friends invade the land! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4XdDJPVOPU A squid saved my life! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phFIsash5dw Puppy Chef smells like poop - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk6FZK2_nHI ANOTHER MUSHROOM ISLAND!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGCpFL84C9w Poison Spider City! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfj8Pxt97wk Songs from the Heart! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc8CwXp5YZk Must.save.friends.from.TWILIGHT! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytxXcGnoj-A Back to Guam! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE77_ekSyVw Steven lives in my roof - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EewKbkihRD8 Party Rocking! - Ft Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLUoZ-vVhyk Need more batteries! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAIduwd6f7Q Zapping the Lich! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw4WLuG2in4 Give Me the Fossils! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR46DAjOTxE Trolling Steven! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EexBfrOlqf4 The Rainbow World! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izcUuDNuo4Q Welcome to Trollville! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C7c2BjWEmw The Golden Crotch! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIl66fw2Q_E Sky and Steven team up! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hb_sC1yEgk My special cave! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtekRKKzq2M My Op Spider Jockey! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUIdxIVcAW0 Bye Sky! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGhjTtv9HeA Mc Daily, Creature Edition! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV1TyvBuIz0 The Trolololo Immortal House! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-_QTfbxW8Y Details to Nova's Pee Pee House! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnDGG09uTLg Rat Problems - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aTFLqTpVVg There ain't no rest for the wicked - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9x7IPrZEhM Where are all the Normal Mobs!?!? - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWpsnrc6xKU Booby Trapping Friends! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydsPEA58-nw Say Hello to my GF :D - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JadQabrUvtQ New Super Duper ModPack! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5qkWRLPjOY Natalie super jumps! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89rMaRuRNZw I throw my butt where? - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK8dRsEcjeg Honesty is the best policy! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aouLxfqP_f0 Our first quest COMPLETED and The Piggy Olympics! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvhXEhefjME I am SlyFoxNina - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agYeuKRPeYs Steven hits it first ;D - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loCHd_X0slg Flirting with Steven - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtV2kR037gc 2nd Quest Completed! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jGrAc6aXkU Lets fight the Ender Dragon! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYG43eaBYOs Girls Rule, Boys Drool! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNiPdzXch7I You cant make everyone happy! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sur3T_FvbGI Boxer wearing Ogres! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s50tyjTcGKo The Sand Temple Trolls Steven! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG43_YaKRmo Im a army chick! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGf1MB7fBCI I got a Companion Cube!!! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgqg6vi8HL4 We are coming for you Ender Dragon! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XSNGQ10c-8 We need better weapons to take the dragon down! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaSm9_SfWqI Almost there, ALMOST THERE! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYETzwAkueA A shiny new Trophy for my House :D - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORCutXWNb1E Who are all these New People? - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plvMotbvN1A Zombies, Zombies, and More Zombies! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfDkwDsDvI0 Immortal Disrespects The Sheep Tree! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc27PKR5BXE SlyFox, The Cow Slayer! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebroeTyEhws My First INFINITE Sword! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWo0LMhdgxw I got my very own TV in Minecraft? - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8IDwKMtyko Throwing Spears at Immortal! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9mJF5bwXtQ Fails brought to you by our Spider Pals! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNTnncR4sko Cave Bonding Time Pt.1 - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KouWirnEs9M Cave Bonding Time Pt.2 - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ri6i6RuI8JE Cave Bonding Time Pt.3 - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgSZyt0xx80 I got my Shadow Bar! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A20tBp7-7MM THE WATCHER RISES! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbziBSu8nDs The Fall of The Watcher! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUYVL1tVP9w Killing Steven for Items - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmTXDpiaXiE A KING CRAB! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zCAmU7ZyJo Omg Land Whale Attacks! RUN!! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YOYzGhx7fM Steven shot Aleks in the Leg! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY2QSuLkVOE The Mighty Chicken...Sword? - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vw74wMAt_o The Mysterious Clock - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zw9nEg5j1sQ Summoning The Ancient Entity! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uog5TTDFkcw Steven has good days, Ladies ;D - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cic_xMDwYg Blinded by The Eye! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgGUNS52gOk Steven goes Latino on me! - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhCtoLSb62Q Our First New Dimension - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42J4aLysj3o Breaking Friends ;D - Ft Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK5DgjWm-jk Fanfics come to life - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkuAsxoVRzQ Introception - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvkF8NsmmMM THE OMEGA ARMOR! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnbqEGtqTas The End Of Minecraft Daily? ...Or is it? - Steven, Michael, Immortal and Ze] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXYnGTWB5iE The Mighty Shickaxe - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp6sMOOgX3w Kevin gets bamboozled - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhd592E9ABo Ready for the next dimension! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Y47o6P15Jk The Blue World! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVNKiQwhaKY My very own Moon Dog! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD3bHCStP4c Payback is Nuclear! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrflYk1Wsp4 Welcome back Baby! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQyyCRffIN8 The Tesla is Broken :( - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waKEl5Mqqjo Invading the Selps - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr6nkmuHYMo Farming for a better weapon! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axnwJgxWR6w Failing to exploit the game! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J8kDKOOdg4 Natalies Milkshakes are too stronk! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXu6XZjI_1I Our new Dimension! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nfkuKwgwu8 Boss Hunting! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fukfTmdDpE Back to The End! - Ft ZombiUnicorn] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei8EvZfWLX0 New Updated Mods! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5D1e22Fl64Q Need to become the best! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slYvQ_jq-iw The Return of Shell Shocker - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y68dOqFa0kI Ponyta's one hot pony! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou6MWBDxEBQ No Cadavers for Kadabra! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2X3FcJ734w Pikachu, I Choose You! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IadEVVKII5s Zubats and Golbats...EVERYWHERE! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdTdAcxEwwY The Battle of the Titans! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ks9SX7E1x8 Goldenblackhawk Down! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfGIVcuAK9I Spooky Door and Signs on the Rise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-Ktt9mFazo Amazing Upgrades to MC Daily - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZNW5wqhvEE Shell Shocker gets Chilly! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qPziZs-2cU Steven gets Trickered! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X06oCcoagQU The Mighty Gyarados! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJVPW9hQUCA Nothing will Happen Wrong! -Steven2013 - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlPSV6fuvT8 Prepping to Conquer the Moon - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os84nePAYtE Fly Me to the Moon! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_XHyeiAHww The Bubble Boys! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW8hkv8zjtU My Pokemon Team is OP - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiuJfHqfGVI Immortal gets Shocked! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Euawo_-NiBo Ginger Safari Man Attacks! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opJy3Z-4DfM Miltank Shaming! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCpw3dWXShs The Death of an Amazing Pokemon :( - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmhGkK0Ec_s Oddish the Great! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_bUx4WwXNk Immortal Rises with Fire! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk4bXrF6oDY The Happiest Oddish - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw_E67o6jMw What a Gloomy Day! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOwBy_tYGZ0 The Great Pokeball Salesman! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMLMcCgZc2Y Nice to Mew You! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKRlYM-q0oM My Mew Workout Program! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtIWKkr1Sos In The Search of Riches! - Ft Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-oKpyOWx5U Kevin, The Destroyers of Worlds! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ40cgs1mWs Farming For a Better Future! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe64MF9Vo1g Troubles Between Steven and Immortal! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDMSdo32DM8 Snorlax Eats Healthy!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPFSB85R_Ak Lvl 38 Walter is a Joke! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWQ5VRSdAAs THE SECOND BATTLE VS STEVEN!!!! - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal] #The Rise of Lapras! '' - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #No Chance With Chancey '' - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #THE MOTHER OF ALL POKEMON! -'' Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcjY83iDDLw Pokemon in the Nether? - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zEbbWy4PUc My New Mysterious Dragon :D - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9PT5YjOom4 Steven is looking to catch himself a girl - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI4Es9vGXLs The Cave of Riches! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z876noE3EXs A new found mistake! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHGgYsTSn84 Mew is now unbeatable! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtIIcRJbLAQ I almost got struck by Thunder TWICE!!! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqD5KMw0WG8 Steven is a pro CoD player? - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO8IuxNwK9Y The Magical Koi pond - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFWGKwoa_wo Trolling Steven again xD - Ft Steven] #THE BOYS ARE BACK! - '' Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven'' #The Ultimate Challenge!? - '' Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIFW0OcJ_EE OMG A FOSSIL - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtSjHwzZFqs TeamWork on McDaily!?!? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKHNX--cdV4 Kevin pulls a Smart move! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYEv8Jhy1kU FOSSILS COME ALIVE - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ox5nbgPUUsQ The 3 Man Battle! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsYeDnBhVRM Pokemon Master...For Now! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtqdghZVcss Steven's Logic! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNcspNCaaFA The Voice of the people - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iv9Ris6MQuA Mew Lvl.100 GG - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4o1IGV5Xw4 The Fixed Battle xD - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qT44idgtsw Sly, The Builder! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biJpO1cI2Yo A Fireplace for Chickens! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G4TcmSEekI Candidate Kevin, takes the stand! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GObQnj_-aS0 Team Force Updateyourgame! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syzRPWBpyfA Team FU Strikes! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElAGXRnuSIY Kevin's SugarDaddy! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51BYpSd1wkg Super Cool Steven Arrives! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6A2RVYjqMY Trolling Team FU HARD! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDcuz3UeWWE Dragon at Night! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10ePYS0PA3I The Zapdos Wiki? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTlAIp3Fpn8 A Fossil for a friend! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wC-ib0MU68 A poor excuse for a Legendary! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVxaOC37bmA The Rules of Pixelmon in Daily! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWlFVTserd4 Who gets to be Mayor? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tdwlVs9OXo A new Pokemon Master :( - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvX_2kwIOuM Search Warrant for the TFU tower! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyhHM9nVNcc BackStory to TFU! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUlp9x-5WlI A new TFU Leader? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #Something is missing! ''- Ft Kevin and Steven'' #A day that will live FOREVER! ''- Ft Kevin and Steven'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdeuTbR-RRE Some weird Kindness! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGK1ukQNU_w Am I now part of the Darkside? - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ov-OAXf3Qo The Fall of T.F.U. - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So4Lzk3sO3k Kevin's foggy memory! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzuRxKTM6o4 Looking for the Gold Blood! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=953c7XVXQNc Memories of Immortal - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fG8_sSgGvk The Blair Witch Villa - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww2A_8zBdMI The Search of a Lost Friend! - Ft Kevin] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im-DDs_lcDM STEVEN RETURNS! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIDCwc2-He8 Advance Hipos! - Ft Kevin and Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFSl0lP3e94 Kangaroo Jack DIED OMG! - Ft Steven] #House in the Heavens! ''- Ft Steven'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYTRwrY8ays I HATE CLOUDS I HATE CLOUDS I HATE CLOUDS! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uyUqOQQPQs A Dungeon Finally accepts us! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SYMtHvVa38 Mind Control Monsters! - Ft Steven] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUF6hxQ04fE In the Search of Wyverns - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0kPcDd7wNU The Mystical Wyvern Wand - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaZ0cH_Po1o We have to go where? - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT_tQbzc9TY THE WYVERN WORLD! - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWSZlhUjrlQ Well SoTotallyToby is here :D! - Ft Steven and SoTotallyToby] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfQR93oc3no I tried to save Stevens Horse D: - Ft Steven and SoTotallyToby] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4anXFzT7JwU These greedy Dragons! - Ft Steven and SoTotallyToby] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaEDOVjmmhs Toby's New Family :D - Ft Steven and SoTotallyToby] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k70TSE_ITvQ SO MANY PEOPLE IN A CALL - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj4q7lVVk5Y PARTY AT STEVENS!!!! - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8upwsnDG8o Steven is a bad mother! - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7vxCl4-U8c OUR BABY WYVERN IS BORN!!! - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6R9WCs-GGzk The Dragon Airport - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUruwIti-60 Steven's Dragon is amazing! - Ft Steven, Kevin, SoTotallyToby and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eEpxQOmREE Sorry for the delay ┐('～`；)┌ - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBDrNoaP4E0 The Homies explain the Bop! - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq9yq7mqahA Horse Race announce! - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovO4qcVIaF4 Race track preparations! - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ1LQjq6QfA The Big Race! - Ft Steven and Michael] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX-kvF5utZM Lights, Camera, Daniel! - Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e7BaIEVpAw Info on Season 2 of Minecraft Daily - Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YktnzDOREoA The Animal Hospital !?!? ''- Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #Death by Racoon, yes a Racoon! ''- ''Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JY9eLZmSys Vandalism - ''Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEHRfv9wuxI Horse Food Time - Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW_YZTXUtJA The Horse Whisperer! - Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6coU1336yCg Stevens Special Horse... - Ft Steven, Kevin and Danz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvDccrOBhVk It's not over until we hit 365 baby! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UvCCGiD9E0 Dragon Stealing! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otG48519LeU Cupquakes House repairs! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiMg6EP_bRo Restore the Population of Daily? - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpl84FPdNrI Omg whats inside Immortals house?! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ytcYBMM1A Dragon Jacked! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PjRw2crVIc Taking a shower with Burns - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKtbNBOwO0E The Fly Off! - Ft Steven, Alex and Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcuNLUBiYv8 To build for Lucie - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF7E6Zmi1x4 Returning to memory lane! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEpKWxLBqvI Michael's tribute! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2KcmKxMej8 The Yes is No Mini Game! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R_tV75yN80 A Wrap to the backwards game :3 - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsUq76Q5wnQ The Blood Bath Mini Games! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZnglbHdaUk UberHaxorDone - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQNzr52yL48 Tribute to Cupquake! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrOKRJQyYKg Awesome TFU Parkour! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFqw6e2OywA GG Parkour GG - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2F2wmLIQd4 Statue Battles? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3g6rkOXRKM Steven Bm's again! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D6fWOjvaj8 Archery Mini Game! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEK9fu9vg0U Cactus Lake Mini Game - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v7SbiwrcKc Trolling Steven - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc-DnGSQydY Spider Wall Mini Game - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmuQNEqXEFs Spider Wall 2, Spider Harder - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0jhgyurFb8 The End - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Katukaz] Mods Due to the server of the series having recently been updated to Minecraft 1.6.2, a completely new modpack is being created by Steven. This modpack will be shown when it is posted on Steven's channel. Significant Mods Mo' Creatures The Mo’ Creatures mod for 1.4.2 was introduced at the beginning of the series and became the most prevalent mod in the series until its removal after Episode 149. Sly and Lucie came across a rare Pegasus roaming around their area in Episode 1. It was tamed and given the name, “sly is a butt” but this was later changed to “Glidey Jr Delux”, a reference to SSoH’s horse in The Ex-Communicated Series. In Episode 9, Glidey Jr Delux turned back into a regular horse. Sly also tamed four other horses and they were labeled: Jesus Christ, Not Jesus Chris, Metallica and Children’s Advil. All the horses lived in a pit near Sly’s cabin with a donkey named “Felix” and were later relocated to Sly’s barn. A tamed goat named “Billy” also wandered around the town before being killed by Michael in Ep. 37. Nova tamed a horse in Episode 36, which was named “Anal Destroyer”. Anal Destroyer was later kept in a small pen which Nova eventually built his house around. Throughout the series, bears, turtles and rabbits were also tamed by certain guests. One giant turtle got trapped within the opening of the Twilight portal and remained there for close to 100 episodes. After the mod was removed, all of the tamed animals disappeared excluding Anal Destroyer, who was reincarnated into an NPC character for the Custom NPCs mod. The mod for Minecraft 1.6.2 was brought back in Episode 313. Sly and Steven discovered a new way to kill animals by hanging them with rope. Sly’s new goal was simply to find and tame a Wyvern. Sly, Michael, Steven and Toby all obtained Wyvern Portal Staffs and explored the Wyvern World, but were unsuccessful in their ultimate mission. After Kevin joined the group, they each managed to obtain enough Wyvern eggs to distribute between each person. Steven had to retrieve another egg when his newly hatched baby dragon flew away after a Golem attack. After all the Wyverns were fully grown, the group decided to build an airport for them inside a mountain next to Rachel’s house. Steven and Michael are currently the only group members that own two dragons each. Danz also received a Wyvern when he joined the series, which he keeps in his house. Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod was a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in Episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series (making the transition to a survival-based adventure rather than slow-paced structure building). Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip, Michael, HuskyMudkipz, Katukaz and Sky have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly also set other goals, one being to provide every color of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. As of Episode 150, this mod has been removed. Rival Rebels The Rival Rebels mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was typically used for griefing and clearing out obstacles. The mod added a variety of new weapons, explosives, flags and armor into the list of items. Sly, Kevin, Ze, Steven, Nova and Immortal have all experimented with the mod over the course of the series. Sly’s main weapon was the Tesla coil gun (first used in Ep. 112), which kills enemies and destroys blocks instantaneously. The most destructive item, the nuclear bomb, was persistently mentioned by Steven. A grief battle that had been occurring between Sly and Steven culminated in the planting of 7 nukes under Steven’s house as a form of retaliation. For the 200th episode special, Sly collaborated with Steven to create a WTF Edition mini-movie that heavily utilized all the weapons in the mod. Sly, Steven, Immortal, Ze and Michael acted as Power Rangers and fought off endless hordes of vicious, overpowered monsters that waged war on the town of Guam. The episode ends with Sly sacrificing himself to nuke the floating enemy ship, but it is subsequently revealed that the entire episode was a dream sequence. In the normal timeline, Sly fulfilled Steven’s wish of detonating a nuke, which was placed in Immortal’s house and annihilated the town as a result (Ep. 206). As of Episode 216, this mod has been uninstalled. Familiars The Familiars mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was first used by Sly, Kevin and Steven in Episode 105. After creating a FamGuide, players are able to equip a small "familiar" that can be unlocked through XP points. There are many different familiars but each one gives the user a different type of enhanced skill or ability. Sly's most used familiars are the Ocelot, which gives him faster sprinting and the Rana, which gives higher jumping with no fall damage. From Episode 151 onwards, a FamGuide can be purchased for a block of dirt from a Custom NPC 'Oprah' found in an extension of Sly's horse stable. DivineRPG The DivineRPG mod was added in Episode 150 to replace the Twilight Forest mod (see above). The mod contains various new worlds, weapons, mobs and bosses. Sly's primary weapons for this mod were the Slime Sword and the Mythril Blade. Sly and Steven took down the Ender Dragon, after many attempts, in Episode 170. The Ender Dragon’s Egg was placed in Sly’s house as a trophy and stayed there until Ep. 305, when it was destroyed by Kevin offscreen. Sly and Immortal summoned the Watcher boss in the Nether and successfully defeated it in Episode 184. With the help of Immortal, Steven and Zombi, Sly defeated 4 Ancient Entities in the Overworld (Ep. 191, 195 & 214). Sly and his guests explored the Dravite Hills, the Azurite Forests, the Uvite Islands and the Mythril Mountains. He also discovered the snow dimension, Iceika. The portals to each Twilight dimension were located in Sly’s underground house. As of Episode 216, this mod has been uninstalled. Custom NPCs The Custom NPCs mod was first used in Episode 151. Some of the main NPC characters added for the DivineRPG arc of the series include: Maurice (who organises quests and gives rewards), Starter Joe (an Enderman who provides the "starter pack") and Babooshka (who can teleport the player to a specific place in the town). New NPCs were added every Minecraft Daily session and could be seen building and walking around the town. In the 200th episode special, several overpowered NPC boss mobs were unleashed upon the town. From Episode 216 onwards, Starter Joe’s original position was replaced by a Pokemon Center to accompany the Pixelmon mod. Other important NPCs such as Maurice and the Guam Guards lived in temporary exile outside the boundaries of the town on an abandoned beach. They were replaced by Professor Oak and Officer Jenny respectively for the Pixelmon arc of the series. Maurice made his return in Episode 313, and stood at the town centre before relocating to an eastbound mini-fortress after the hiatus. As of Episode 348, this mod has been uninstalled due to unknown problems during the second hiatus. Pixelmon The Pixelmon mod for 1.5.2 was added in Episode 216 to replace the DivineRPG mod (see above). Sly, Kevin, Steven and Immortal tested out this mod, which brings the world of Pokemon into Minecraft. Sly’s starter Pokemon was a Squirtle named ‘Shell Shocker’, after the Blastoise in the first Pokemon Movie. Starter Pokemon were also given to Steven (Charmander), Immortal (Bulbasaur) and Kevin (Eevee). Sly’s final Pokemon team consisted of: Dragonite, Mew, Charizard, Zapdos, Blastoise and Miltank. His Mew, Dragonite, Zapdos and Miltank were all Lvl. 100 primarily due to being force-fed Rare Candy. Steven, Kevin, and Immortal were also in possession of at least one Lvl. 100 Pokemon each. All four trainers owned gyms that were built around the town area. Immortal and Steven’s sandstone gyms reside near Immortal’s house, while Kevin’s underground gym and Sly’s underwater gym are located in an area far east from the town. In Ep. 281, after Immortal covered Steven's house in lava, Steven and Kevin founded "Team Force Update", forming a rivalry against Sly and Immortal (Team BBF). Steven's revamped house, named the "TFU Tower", was their base of operations. Their main goals included trying to steal Sly's Pokemon (especially Mew) and murdering the innocent with bread. After an election process and a Pokemon battle, Immortal was officially titled the Mayor of Guam and Ultimate Pokemon Master. During the events leading up to Ep. 300, Sly joined TFU after much convincing, but had his Mew stolen afterwards. The hour-long 300th episode special followed Sly and Immortal as they attempted to locate the hidden TFU fortress while fighting off monsters in their path. After finding the fortress and working their way up the building, they were confronted by Kevin, who challenged Immortal to a Pokemon battle. Sly discovered Steven at the top of the tower, keeping Mew prisoner in the form of a petrified stone statue. It is revealed that TFU planned to harvest Mew's energy to create Shadow Pokemon and take over Guam ("Operation Black Screen"). The ensuing final battle to decide Mew's ownership ended with a Sly victory. Steven refused to hand over Mew and rigged the TFU fortress to self-destruct instead. The episode ended with Immortal falling to his death and Sly retrieving his Mew statue from the ruins. It is revealed after the credits that a petrified Steven is still alive. In Kevin's POV of Minecraft Daily, it is revealed that he escaped the tower using a hidden teleporter and faked memory loss in the following recording session with Sly. He originally planned to revive Steven by using a Fossil Machine. As of Episode 305, this mod has been uninstalled. Aether The Aether mod for 1.6.2 was added in Episode 305 to replace the Pixelmon mod (see above). The story from the Pixelmon mod continued as Kevin confirmed that he was the real mastermind of Team Force Update and was brainwashing Steven. Kevin built a crane outside his house which created a portal to the Aether. There, Sly and Kevin found Steven, and they began exploring dungeons in the new world. Sly and Steven managed to build a small house in the area while being relentlessly attacked by Zephyrs (referred to as "Clouds" by Sly). They also explored another dungeon after many attempts to enter. The mod was uninstalled as of Episode 313 due to too many bugs and glitches on the server. Trivia *As of early 2014, the series has amassed over 46 million views on YouTube. The most popular episode is Episode 300, which currently has over 740k views. *The members of the Season 1 main crew: Steven (SCMowns2), Kevin (GoldenBlackHawk) and Aleks (ImmortalHD) all made appearances in over 100 episodes. Steven was the most frequent guest on the series with 273 total episodes featured. *Steven died the most out of any other participant on the series, totaling 174 deaths in Season 1. *Sly had the most recorded deaths in a single episode with 30 in Episode 77. *Sam (IAmSp00n) and Rachel are the only guests with no recorded deaths on the series *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *Episode 300 was the longest episode in the series, clocking in at 1 hour and 36 seconds. The shortest episode was Episode 351, which ran for 9 minutes and 34 seconds. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103, 121/122, 143/144/145, 151/152, 156/157/158, 161/162/163, 197/198, 207/208/209, 216/217, 247/248, 266/267, 278/279 and 308/309 were uploaded on the same day to cover for missing episode(s) from the previous day. (Note: There were no catch-up episodes uploaded for the missing days, Aug 10th-13th, Aug 18th-25th, Aug 31st-Sep 10th, Sep 23rd, Oct 4th-23rd, Oct 29th-Nov 18th). Post-hiatus, Sly confirmed that the series would be uploaded regularly but no longer daily due to preparations for the final (365th) episode. This idea was later scrapped and episodes returned to their normal schedule. *Due to the temporary implementation of Sly’s new "9000 likes system" on 14th June '13, many episodes were able to be uploaded on the same day. This new rule was put in place from Episodes 223 to 258. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save four times: after the WTF edition (Ep. 37-40), WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81), WTF edition mini-movie (Ep. 200) and Episode 206. This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *The circular centre of the town has been occupied by structures such as: Super Toilet (Ep. 120-246) and a Groudon Statue (Ep. 247-299). Super Toilet was relocated to the top floor of Sly's overground cabin. The Groudon Statue was stolen by TFU and has not been recovered. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. *Dexter did not appear as a guest on the series, but made a brief background cameo in Ep. 139. *Sly revealed that there were two original "milestone episode" concepts for the Season 1 finale that were scrapped due to time constraints (and the subscriber poll): #Bringing back a group of people who had previously been on the series and going on an expedition to the Nether to rescue Immortal/Aleks (who was "killed off" in Ep. 300). #A Minecraft Marriage crossover finale where the wives were kidnapped and taken to the Minecraft Daily world and the husbands (Kevin & Sly) had to rescue them. Category:Series Category:Minecraft Daily Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Minecraft Series